Dark Desires
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Just a compilation of Legolas and a few other elves. Dark Desires is called that for a reason! Rated M for Sexual Content, some drinking, possible violence.


Chapter 1

The Hunt

We were always told not to go too far from the safety of the camp borders. But food was becoming scarce and none of the men would go into the forest. I was different, I was not afraid of the forest or of what dwelled within it. I took my bow, knife, quiver and pack then set out into the forest. It was very dark in that forest, but my desire to feed my people was stronger than any fear I could have.

About half way through my hunt, I felt eyes on me. I slowly turned and looked around.

"I know someone is there! Come out or I shall shoot." I said.

No one came, but when I turned I was face to face with a man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

His voice was soft but commanding. As I looked into his eyes I felt weak. His eyes were a bright and shining blue, his skin was pale and flawless. I knew at once he was an elf. His hair was a pale blond and his brows were dark. I whispered my name and he smiled a bit.

"I am surprised that your people would let such a young and radiant women come into the forest alone." he said.

"They do not know….I came in here on my own." I answered.

My voice sounded weak and he chuckled. He reached up and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." he said.

I gasped. I quickly bowed but he lifted my face.

"No, do not bow to me my lady. I feel very fortunate to have found you."

My heart beat faster and I could not take my eyes from him. His hand cupped my face and stroked my cheek.

"You are brave to have ventured in here all alone."

I smiled a bit, but I felt very nervous.

"I have seen you before. Always I looked for you whenever I crossed paths with your people."

I was a bit surprised.

"Why would you look for me?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to shine. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I felt like I was going to fall to my knees, but I stayed standing. When his lips left mine I slowly opened my eyes.

"My lord I am a mere human woman, you are a prince of elves." I stammered.

He chuckled and lifted my chin.

"Then my dear, you do not see yourself as I have always seen you." he breathed.

His sweet breath washed over me and I closed my eyes. He took my quiver and placed it on the ground along with my sword and the animals I had hunted. I felt his arm slowly wrap around me and pull me to his body. I felt his warm breath on my neck and my lips parted slightly.

"You smell of roses." He whispered.

I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and nipping lightly.

_ Is this truly happening?_

I craned my neck so he could reach more and gasped as he nipped a little too hard.

"Forgive me…..you taste so very good." he said against my skin.

I gasped and one of his hands slid down my back to rest on my hip. I put one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other on his forearm. His hold on me tightened as his lips traveled down to the base of my throat. I felt myself being lifted from the ground and then laid down. I felt him over me, his knee pushing my legs apart. He licked over my lips and I moaned, giving him an easy way in. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his tongue stroke mine. He unclasped my belt and untied the front of my tunic. He trailed his fingers down between my breasts and then slid my tunic off completely.

"My lord….." I breathed.

"My name is Legolas." He whispered.

"Legolas…Legolas….."

He lowered his hips to mine and I could feel his hardened member. I moaned so loud I thought someone would hear me.

"Tell me to stop and I shall. Though I know not what I would do if you say such."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. The desire and longing was strange to me, but welcomed at the same time.

"No…..do not stop." I said.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing my lips. I reached up and started to unclasp his tunic. When he pulled back I feared I had gone too far. However he just smiled and nodded. I sat up and slowly revealed his pale chest. I pushed it over his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his neck. His breath hitched and I stopped.

"No, keep going…." he whispered.

I smiled and continued. I lightly ran my fingers down his arms and then back to his shoulders. I felt his back muscles move as he wrapped his arms around me. The cloth binding my breasts came undone and I shivered as the cool air hit my skin. Legolas ran his hands down my back, making me feel warm. I gasped as his thumb brushed over my nipple. He repeated this action on my other nipple until both were hard. He lay me back down and ran his hand down my body.

"So beautiful, so soft…..so warm."

I closed my eyes and his hand went even lower. He slid down my trousers and stroked my inner thigh. I gasped and my legs felt limp. He went even further until I could feel him between my legs. I was breathing hard in anticipation as he gently parted my folds. I was thinking he was going to use his fingers, so when I felt his tongue on me I cried out his name. He chuckled and the vibration increased my pleasure. I tugged on his hair and he crawled back up my body.

"Yes milady?"

His beautiful blue eyes seemed to melt my very core. I pulled his lips to mine roughly. I pulled back and smiled. He had a playful gleam in his eyes.

"It would seem I am playing with fire."

I chuckled darkly and pushed him down.

"Yes you have. And now you are going to burn."

He raised his brows.

"I am waiting my rose."

I was going to make him want me as much as he had made me want him. I kissed his neck and touched every bit of skin I exposed. His jaw was tight and I knew he was trying to make me work for it. Which I had no problem with. I smiled and pulled back and trailed my finger down his chest. His breathing was shallow and uneven and I knew I was getting closer to my goal. It was true what he said, he was playing with fire. I followed the trail of my finger with my lips and I heard a low sound leave his throat. I smiled and gently began to rub myself against his growing arousal. He moaned my name and I leaned down towards his lips, but kissed his neck instead. He grabbed my hips and made me stop. I looked at him with a raised brow. He sat up and tunneled one of his hands into my hair. His kiss was rough and needy. As I reached up to touched his face, my fingertips brushed against the tip of his ear. He tightened his hold on me and seemed to become further aroused. I smiled evilly and pushed him back down. First I rubbed my breasts against his chest, then when he tipped his head back I assaulted his ears. He moaned my name loudly and gripped my hips tightly.

"Your ears are quite sensitive." I purred.

He growled and sat up.

"I should teach you a lessen…next time." he whispered.

I moaned at his words and pulled my lips down to his. He tasted like sweet wine and he smelled like pine and wild flowers. Before I knew it I was on my back and he was ravishing my neck again.

"I cannot deny I have long desired this. Desired you." he breathed.

I gasped as he sucked hard and scraped his teeth down my neck. His tongue followed his teeth and then he kissed my throat. I felt him against me and nearly lost myself there, but I wanted this to last as long as I could make it. He lowered his hips so he was pushing against me. I lifted my hips towards him but he only pushed me back down. He smiled and I could not help but smile back. He kissed my lips and then slowly began to push inside me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted slightly.

"Look into my eyes!" he commanded.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. He kept pushing until he could go no further. I stared into his eyes still and he kissed me gently before moving.

"O-Oh! Yes!" I moaned.

He groaned and one of his hands found my breast. I cried out his name and he began to massage the mound. I covered his hand with my own and he started to thrust harder and longer. He stopped suddenly and laid behind me, never once removing himself from me. He started to move from a different direction and hit a spot inside of me that had me seeing stars. He reach up and grabbed my breast with one hand.

"Oh! Legolas!"

I did not want him to stop. I wanted him to go faster, hold me tighter, and kiss me harder. I looked over and locked my lips with his again. His tongue curled around mine and I moaned. I felt my muscles tighten around him and I knew I would not last much longer.

"Let go. Come with me." he whispered in my ear.

I cried out his name and came with him. I was breathing hard and a fine sheen of sweat covered me, but not him. No he still looked completely perfect. He smiled and stroked my face gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Do I dare hope we shall be doing this again?"

He chuckled and gave me a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"Do I dare hope you shall be hunting again soon?"

I smiled and chuckled.

"You may count on it my prince."


End file.
